As the dimensions of semiconductor devices and components continue to decrease, the need for increased alignment control between various layers or features within a single layer of a given sample will continue to increase. In the context of semiconductor processing, semiconductor-based devices may be produced by fabricating a series of layers on a substrate, some or all of the layers including various structures. The relative position of these structures both within a single layer and with respect to structures in other layers is critical to the performance of the devices. Examples of semiconductor fabrication processes include, but are not limited to, chemical-mechanical polishing (CMP), etching, deposition, and ion implantation. Multiple semiconductor devices may be fabricated in an arrangement on a single semiconductor wafer and then separated into individual semiconductor devices.
Metrology processes are used at various steps during a semiconductor manufacturing process to monitor and control one or more semiconductor layer processes. For example, metrology processes are used to measure one or more characteristics of a wafer such as dimension (e.g., line width, thickness, etc.) of features formed on the wafer during a process step, wherein the quality of the process step can be determined by measuring the one or more characteristics. One such characteristic includes overlay error.
An overlay measurement generally specifies how accurately a first patterned layer aligns with respect to a second patterned layer disposed above or below it or how accurately a first pattern aligns with respect to a second pattern disposed on the same layer. The overlay error is typically determined with an overlay target having structures formed on one or more layers of a work piece (e.g., semiconductor wafer). If the layers or patterns of a given semiconductor device are not properly formed, then the structure on one layer or pattern tends to be offset or misaligned relative to the structure on the other layer or pattern. The misalignment between any of the patterns used at different stages of semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturing is known as ‘overlay error.’
Moreover, if a measured characteristic, such as overlay error, of the wafer is unacceptable (e.g., out of a predetermined range for the characteristic), the measurement of the one or more characteristics may be used to alter one or more parameters of the process such that additional wafers manufactured by the process have acceptable characteristics.
In the case of overlay error, an overlay measurement may be used to correct a lithography process in order to keep overlay errors within desired limits. For example, overlay measurements may be fed into an analysis routine that calculates “correctables” and other statistics, which may be used by the operator in order to better align the lithography tool used in the wafer processing.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide a method and system providing overlay measurement capabilities that improve upon the currently utilized methods.